


A Good Boy Listens.

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Korra, F/F, Painplay, Submission, d/s dynamics, demi-boy!Asami, he/him pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SMUUUUUTTT!!! Dom!Korra, Sub!Demi-boy!Asami, LOTS OF KINKY FUN!</p>
<p>This is just a drabble to get the ball rolling, I'll see where it takes me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Boy Listens.

**Author's Note:**

> Asami is a Demi-boy (identifies as a boy some of the time) and he uses he/him pronouns.

Korra loved the sounds her slutty boyfriend made when she spanked his ass raw, the whimpering moans as he soaks up the punishment and keeps begging for more, and with a face alight in all consuming want when she chose to fuck his tight holes. Asami gave himself over to her, and how could she refuse such a tempting offer? Her beautiful boy often found himself restrained, whipped, and used, which he could never get enough of. With all the stress of being **Asami: THE CEO** in the public eye, embracing his masculine side was as much release as it was an escape.

And Korra was more than willing to provided that for him in whatever way she could, absolutely adoring her partner's masculine identity, a change that did wonders for their sex life!


End file.
